


When It’s Just Us | Willy’s Wonderland | Chris x Robot

by promhan



Category: Willys Wonderland
Genre: Angst, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promhan/pseuds/promhan
Summary: Dedicated to Berry | You’ve been WarnedWhen Chris, your classic popular boy, meets the robotic love of his life while on the paranormal adventure of a lifetime. Will he be able to save her and bring her to the other world?
Relationships: Chris / Animatronic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	When It’s Just Us | Willy’s Wonderland | Chris x Robot

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing this?

“Let’s make a deal...” the robotic voice says, the eyes blinking for a response. Chris on the other hand was utterly terrified but he wanted to trust the animatronic. Something about it was welcoming, he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Wait? Was he just falling into its trick? Usually victims were lead into death, was he another? Gosh, was he going to end up like that? He wasn’t he couldn’t.

His lip quivered, _had his life really lead up to this moment? To die? No, it didn’t. He wanted to graduate and make it big or maybe just get a girlfriend in time._


End file.
